


Metamorphosis

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Dubious Consent, F/M, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex, WriteBet, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will fix him. She will make him a better toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [WriteBet](http://writebet.tumblr.com/) Day Sixteen. "Writer's Choice"
> 
> Using the [Fandom ‘Kink, Trope and Cliche’ Random Prompt Generator](http://panthermoon.com/generators/kink.php), I got the prompt:
> 
> _Sex with aliens (xenophilia)_
> 
> _(Optional: het)_
> 
> I casually asked on twitter if I should write Redyue/Mitsuzane, and like, five people jumped on me. Then I decided to go full tentacle and... yeah.

Her vines wrap around him, snaking around his ankles and winding around his wrists. He could feel her laugh more than he can hear it, a low vibration through the vines holding his limbs still. Not that he's struggling, not that he's resisting at all. There's nothing left to fight for after all.

It's hard to keep fighting when you're the last real human left on earth.

"Good toy." Redyue slides closer across the smooth floor of the office, the fruit bearing vines littering the floor seeming to part for her as she moves. "You have been fun to play with. Fun to break."

Mitsuzane's breath quickens as another vine emerges from her, this one wrapping three times around his neck and squeezing just slightly, just enough to make it a bit hard for him to breathe. He swallows, feels the vines dig into his skin as his throat moves, and tips his head back, testing to see just how constricting this vine is.

"You can struggle, if you like." She's right in front of him now, her fingers reaching forward to loosen his tie, to work the buttons of his jacket and shirt open. "It will not matter much if you do, but it might make it more entertaining for me."

Mitsuzane fights to keep his breathing even as he looks away from her. This close he can smell her usual scent, conifer and thistle, and something cloyingly sweet beneath it all, something that makes his stomach turn. She runs the back of her knuckles down his exposed chest, over the lean planes of his stomach. His muscles twitch under her leathery touch, his gut spasming like a violent shiver. 

The vine around his throat shifts, pulling slightly, and he has to tip his head back to keep some trace of air still moving toward his lungs. She makes a soft sound, something like a purr, but it sounds more like a cicada than a cat. Her hand has turned now, her palm pressing to his stomach now, and her thumb brushes lightly at his skin.

"Too smooth." Her teeth click together with her words, adding a rhythm to it that he hasn't heard before. Maybe he should be scared. Maybe he should be terrified. But he's not. What more does he have to be afraid of? His brother is dead. Mai is dead. Kouta has become... something else. Something other. Mitsuzane has nothing left to fight for, or against.

"I will fix that." Another vine slides from her, moving up to caress his cheek. It's a tender gesture, one he wasn't expecting, and he tilts his head slightly into the touch. The vine moves from one cheek to the other, then brushes a few leaves against his lips.

"Open." And god help him, he does, parting his lips for the vine like an obedient toy. It curls inside his mouth, and rests lightly on his tongue, the leaves tickling lightly at the roof of his mouth. He gasps, and tries to open his mouth a little wider, if just to stop that strange sensation.

Her mothy wings open, spreading wide and cresting over her shoulders. She beats them slowly against her back. Once, and then once more. Dust scatters from them, though it's not likely dust, and he knows this for sure when he inhales. It tickles at his nose, and settles thickly in his lungs, and he starts to feel lightheaded and slightly dizzy. A dull heat starts to spread from his chest, making him flush, and he feels almost like he's floating, though his feet are still planted firmly on the floor.

"I will fix you." Redyue's hand begins to rub a slow circle over his stomach, as the vine in his dry mouth unfurls and twitches. A moment later it starts to grow again, starts to slide back further into his mouth, until it reaches the back of his tongue.

Mitsuzane's eyes widen when it begins to descend down his throat. It's not thick enough to cut off his breathing, but it's rough, and it hurts going down, the supple woody texture scratching against all too sensitive flesh. He fights to stay as still as possible, to just let Redyue have her way, maybe this will all be over sooner if he just stays still and lets her do whatever she wishes with him. It's difficult though, especially when her hand slides his over his chest, her fingertips reaching up to his neck. She glides her nails lightly down, following the path of the vine as it snakes and slithers down his throat.

She steps a little closer, not quite pressing against him, but close. He can feel the vine continue down through him, feeding into him, as her fingers and nails continue to trace its process on his skin. He jerks suddenly, crying out around the vine, as its motions stop being so slow, and become twisting, and when he looks down, as much as he can with the other vine still wrapped around his neck, he sees that her hand is now resting once more over his stomach.

"I will make you a better toy. Not so soft. Not so weak." Her hand moves down lower, but he knows it's not following the vine anymore, it's simply gliding down, her nails hooking inside his waistband. "Make you worthy. Make you good down here too."

She draws her hand away and takes a step back, and he can feel the vines that are wrapped around his ankles begin to grow again, twisting up the length of his shins beneath his pants, circling his knees, and wrapping around his thighs. It's when they reach up to slip into his briefs that he makes a sound, eyes going wide again. He tries to struggle, finally, halfheartedly pulling against the vines holding his arms. They're stronger, much stronger than him, and they twist his arms sharply behind his back, holding them in place there.

His legs are spread further apart on the floor, and he whines softly around the vine in his mouth, a whine that is cut off by a sharp gasp as one of the vines in his briefs glides against his ass, and then begins to press inside him, feeding into him as steadily as the one down his throat did. There's not a lot of pain, just a stinging, but it's not something he wanted, or expected.

Redyue beats her wings again, releasing more tiny scales into the air. Mitsuzane can't help but breathe them in, and this time when he does he's met not with dizziness, but with a sudden sharp arousal, his dick rising to full hardness and straining. The second vine in his briefs moves, sliding forward and wrapping three times around his erection, and the moan that's pull from him is sharp and high pitched.

"See? I am not completely unkind." Redyue lifts a hand to Mitsuzane's face, gliding her thumb beneath his eyes. There are tears shining in them, clouding his vision. The pain isn't even close to unbearable, but all the sensation is too much for him. The writhing vine in his stomach, the one slowly feeding inside him from behind, and the one twisting and stroking at his cock. His breathing has become heavy and ragged, his chest heaving to pull in as much air as it can.

Redyue makes a clicking sound, shaking her head and sighing. "But perhaps we should get your metamorphosis over with before your little body gives out. You are still such a frail child. I forget."

Sudden frantic movements from the vines, both within and without. They start to twitch, their leaves rustling, and the ones inside him begins to slide in and out in steady thrusting movements. It takes him a moment to realize his mouth is not as dry as it was, and then he gradually begins to taste something sweet, something slightly sticky. There's a slickness between his legs and around his cock that wasn't there before.

The vines are secreting sap, or something close enough to sap. It tingles where it touches his skin, and makes his stomach start to feel warm, then hot, the sensation slowly spreading outward, flushing his skin and making him sweat.

"I suggest you reach your pleasure climax soon." The vine around his erection begins to work him at a faster pace, twisting and gliding, its leaves tickling at his balls. "Things are about to become quite uncomfortable for you."

Mitsuzane's hips begin to buck as more and more sap oozes into him from the vines, though he can't tell if that's his own movements, or if the vines are simply moving him however Redyue wants him to be moved. He can't even pretend to hold out, and a moment later a strangled moan escapes him, his eyes rolling back as his dick throbs through his release. The vine unwinds from around his cock, slithering its way out of his pants and returning to Redyue. She flicks a bit of his seed off the leaves before allowing the vine to return to her body.

He barely has a moment to enjoy any of the pleasure of his orgasm. The heat in his gut has stopped being a pleasant warmth, and started to feel properly hot now, hotter than a fever. It's like he's swallowed hot coals, like there's a fire burning and spreading inside him. The tears in his eyes have started to fall now, and he hisses, wheezing around the vine still in his throat.

"It begins." Redyue's voice is cold and passive. She takes another few steps back from Mitsuzane, withdrawing her vines roughly as she does, releasing his arms first, then removing the others. He chokes and gags as the vine tugs its way out of his throat, his hands clawing at his neck before it's completely out of him.

Mitsuzane falls to his knees as the heat inside him spreads, as he gut starts to shake and tremble, like he's going to throw up. He gasps, and sobs, and gags on air, rolling onto his back and writhing, arching, jerking around on the floor. He claws at his stomach, and kicks at the floor, the pain spreading out to his limbs.

Redyue stays back, watching as the transformation begins to take him, as the skin of his stomach becomes scales. Scales that spread outward, begin to take over the rest of his flesh. Vines erupt through the skin of his wrists and ankles, like little seedlings bursting from husks.

It will take hours before the entire process is complete. Hours before his screaming fades to whimpers and the pain slowly starts to subside. She could leave, go find something else to occupy those hours, but she has invested too much in this toy. 

She makes herself comfortable on the desk just as Mitsuzane rolls over again. She can hear the crunching sounds of bones reshaping within him, just as his jacket starts to lift as his wings begin to emerge from his back. 

She wonders what it will be like to mate with him properly, once his evolution is complete.


End file.
